


житухабаклажана.txt

by feltyHatter



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Birthday, Body Horror, Crack, Crimes & Criminals, Eye Trauma, Gen, Humor, Meta, Metafiction, Parallel Universes, Surreal, Swearing, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feltyHatter/pseuds/feltyHatter
Summary: Заходят как-то в бар четыре серийных убийцы, а бармен им как раз!
Kudos: 3





	житухабаклажана.txt

Казалось, кто-то проводил детский праздник после ядерной катастрофы: в растрескавшийся плиточный пол были втоптаны грязные конфетти, плакаты со зверюшками совсем выцвели, а сорванные гирлянды одиноко собирали пыль.В воздухе стояли невыносимые запахи пыли и сырости.

И торта.

Посреди заброшенного зала стоял маленький столик, накрытый красной одноразовой скатертью. Четыре фигуры в бумажных колпачках уплетали шоколадный торт. Стол, очевидно, был рассчитан на маленьких детей, потому и без того косым гостям пришлось скрючиться под неестественными углами еще больше. Какая жалость — вся хорошая мебель давно была разбита в щепки и сейчас лишь подпирала стены.

─ Ещё год на плаву, а? ─ Торчок поднял голову, не прекращая громко чавкать.  
─ Удивительно. ─ Отец с видимым дискомфортом отодвинулся от него, надеясь избежать летящих во все стороны крошек.  
─ А чё удивительного-то? Босс новый контент как из пушки блять шпарит с самого четырнадцатого года. Кто-то столько же лет первую игру свою выпустить не может, а у нас — во!

Торчок выкинул руку в сторону и присвистнул.

─ Мм, я не об этом. ─ Отец осторожно отрезал кусочек торта чайной ложкой. ─ В чем, скажи мне, у нас замес?  
─ Аниматроники делают бррр. ─ Прожужжала Клякса.  
─ Неплохо. А если подробнее?  
─ Ну… Эффект зловещей говнины, тревога и беспомощность, от того что убежать ты просто физически не можешь, потаённые детские страхи всякие. ─ Торчок попытался выпрямиться насколько ему позволяло его положение.  
─ Городской хоррор. Может быть, тебя и раньше смущали аниматроники в детских ресторанах, парках развлечений, или, Господи, старых фильмах. Ты, скорее всего, даже не задумывался об этом, но оставаться с ними на целую ночь в одиночестве ты бы не стал. А здесь тебе предлагается симуляция этого самого опыта, настолько приземлённая, чтобы не вызывать совсем очевидных вопросов, и достаточно… Мистическая, чтобы пугать еще больше. Кто знает, аниматроники действительно барахлят и думают, что ты голый эндоскелет, или это перепуганные и безрассудные детские души, которые видят в тебе угрозу?  
─ Ну да-да, это тоже, ─ Торчок скорчился ─ и чё?  
─ А то, что теперь мы сумасшедший сай-фай, в котором нет правил, и творится сущий кошмар. Смартфоноуправляемая робо-собака из девяностых, черт возьми.

Отец мучительно вздохнул и отодвинул к центру стола одноразовую тарелку с почти нетронутым куском торта. Все следом потеряли аппетит.

─ А, по-моему, ты просто душнила. Робо-собака-то может и смартфоноуправляемая, но какая бля разница? ─ Вскипел Торчок. ─ Мы далеко не инновационный шедевр и никогда им не были. Да мы… Мы на ебаные **скримеры** полагаемся чтобы пугать аудиторию! Мы сырные, глупые, и с чувством самоиронии, нам можно творить нелепую херню. Сложность сюжета нереально переоценена и раздута мемоделами и вонючими теоретиками. Да и про условности ты что ли никогда не слышал? Если не прикапываться к каждой вонючей мелочи, наши сюжет и мир имеют достаточный вес и смысл, чтобы заставить игрока/читателя/зрителя переживать за происходящее.

Он остановился, чтобы отдышаться.

─ Торчка порвало! ─ прохихикала Клякса.  
─ **ЗАГЛОХНИ.**  
─ То, что ты готов сожрать всё, что тебе дают ─ не моя проблема. ─ Отец нахмурился. ─ При всём уважении к Боссу, я считаю, что он свернул не туда, и франшиза могла бы быть лучше. Скорее всего, если бы она вовремя закончилась.

Гости загудели.

Прежде чем Торчок успел возразить, Отец продолжил.

─ Да-да. Я сказал это. «Сестринская локация», или, в крайнем случае, Четвёрка — это начало конца.  
─ Синдром утёнка! ─ Взвизгнул Торчок.  
─ А вот и нет. Я не скажу, что весь новый контент беспросветно плох. Мне, например, нравится красивый финал «Симулятора» с пожаром, где измученные души живых и убитых наконец обретают долгожданный покой, а ─ Он кашлянул в кулак ─ он обрекает себя на вечные муки в Аду, чему посвящена отдельная милая фансервисная игра. Но что сделали дальше? Чтобы в последующих играх был конфликт, *Кхм* буквально достали из Ада и сделали компьютерным вирусом. Гениально. Я аплодирую.

Он не аплодировал.

─ А мне нравится Глитчтрап. ─ Молчавший всё это время Красавчик не мог оставаться в стороне. ─ Он эстетичный и загадочный, и ему не нужно тонны клыков, когтей и вываливающихся кишок чтобы пугать. Ему достаточно просто стоять невдалеке и помахивать ручкой во время выбора уровня, а атмосфера уже становится гораздо более тревожной и небезопасной. Всё, ммм, тонко, как ты любишь!

Отец медленно вдохнул и выдохнул.

― Справедливо. Но всё же, это не умаляет мои аргументы о неуместном возвращении выпиленного персонажа. ― Процедил он через зубы. ― Кроме того, хочу отметить, что вы, голубчик, никогда обладателем тонкого вкуса не были замечены.

Красавчик выпрямился.

― Ты хочешь сказать, что я быдло?

Клякса испуганно пискнула и вжалась в стул.

― Я этого не говорил.  
― Ээ, мужики! Вы чё творите?

Красавчик и Отец грозно зыркнули на перебившего их Торчка. Тот нехотя отвёл взгляд и разрешил им продолжить.

― Хотя нет, знаешь, я всё-таки скажу: ты — быдло! Ты — прописан не лучше Джеффа-Убийцы, ты — панчлайн для шуток, ты — то что приходит на ум каждому, когда говорят о самой непритязательной и постыдной части раннего фандома. Весь твой персонаж строится на том, какой ты «причудливый», любишь обжаренный хлеб и долбиться в очко! ― Лицо Отца кипело, пузырилось, и плавилось как пластилин. Монохром сменялся на кислотно-фиолетовый, черты растекались, голос гремел.― **Не тебе учить меня, сосунок.**

Красавчик засмеялся. Смех всё нарастал и нарастал, превращаясь в безудержный истерический гогот. Он задыхался от истерики и захлебывался в собственных слезах. Стул под Красавчиком трясся.

― Я?! Сосунок?! МИЛЫЙ МОЙ! Я был новатором. Единственным и незаменимым. Я здесь с самого четырнадцатого года и застал всё. Я помог фандому прийти туда, где он сейчас, стал опорой, и вы, ребятки, должны быть благодарны мне за своё существование, нравлюсь я вам или нет.― Белёсые пустые глаза Красавчика светились в темноте. ― Но всё что я получаю ─ насмешки, за то, как мой изначальный образ исказился, став общественным блять достоянием. А ты пришёл, перелопатил канон под себя, мерзко поулыбался, слился ─ и стал любимчиком публики! Ну где же справедливость?

Казалось, само пространство вокруг стало барахлить, трястись и искажаться.

― УСПОКОЙТЕСЬ, ВЫ ОБА БЛЯТЬ НЕВЫНОСИМЫ! ― Не выдержав, закричал Торчок.

Отец с Красавчиком заорали наперебой и бросились на Торчка.

Стол, скатерть, торт, посуда — всё полетело в разные стороны.

**БАХ!**  
Отец сломал Торчку его длинный острый нос.

**БАХ!**  
Красавчик Ударил Отца под дых.

**БАХ!**  
Торчок выдавил Красавчику глаза.

― А я вам вот что скажу! ― Вдруг пропищала наблюдающая за потасовкой Клякса. ― Непопулярное мнение: вы все кучка козлов uwu.

Дерущиеся яростно заревели.

― Торчок так сильно пытается быть страшным, мерзким и не таким, как все, что теряет всякий вкус, Красавчик ─ нелепый пережиток прошлого, а Отец чересчур серьёзен для такой франшизы uwu.  
― Говорит нам тот, кто делает из фнафа энимал кроссинг и ловит разрыв сердца от хоррорного контента! ―крикнул Торчок, пытаясь высвободиться из Отцовской хватки.

***

― Знаете что? Я устал от всего этого дерьма! ― Отец сплюнул выбитый зуб, его лицо медленно восстанавливалось и затвердевало. ― Давайте просто проверим как *Кхм* охарактеризован в каноне, узнаем, кто из нас ближе всего к правде, и успокоимся на этом.  
― Да, покончим с этим… ― пробормотал Красавчик, выскрёбывая раздавленные глаза чайной ложкой.

Клякса оживилась.

― Сейчас найду!  
Радость продлилась недолго.

**Вильям Афтон**  
— Главный антагонист франшизы  
— Отец троих детей.  
— Серийный убийца, использовал пружинный костюм, предназначенный для аниматоров, чтобы заманивать жертв.  
— Бывший Работник Фазбер Энтертейнмент, основатель Афтоновской Робототехники  
— Погиб в пожаре

  
― Ну и чё за лажа. ― Сказал Торчок.


End file.
